KaBOOM
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Rin's gone nuts and has made Jaken explode, yes, EXPLODE. Sesshomaru's hiding behing Inu Yasha, Miroku could go the same way as Jaken, will Sango be able to save the day? What's going on? Why am I asking you? Who cares? All this and more, inside.


One Fine Day

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Inu Yasha fan fic! Since I'm new here, I'll warn you: I only write humour, and it's always crazy. This was written in my English class, because I couldn't be bothered to work. Nothing else to say here, so yeah! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: HK owns Inu Yasha like a snake owns rollerblades.

WARNINGS!!! Complete randomness, possibly swearing, a little bit demented, a lot of OOC. So basically, typical fan fiction:)

One fine day in the middle of the night, Rin and Jaken were arguing. The reason why was long since lost in the mists of time and yelling, but now it had degenerated into base insults. Sesshomaru watched, barely interested in the squabbling of his underlings, when something happened that made even the calm lord of sexy's eyes grow wide. Jaken was going on and on about how useless Rin was to Sessomaru, while Rin stood, glaring, hands clenched into fists. Suddenly, Jaken's tirade was cut short as Rin's eyes glowed blood red, and Jaken exploded. Rin blinked in shock for a few seconds, then laughed, shaking Jaken-bits out of her hair.  
"I guess I win!" Sesshomaru's eyes bugged as Rin cheerfully stomped on some of the larger pieces, singing nursery rhymes. Suddenly she stopped, and looked up at the silver-haired dog demon that was her master. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry if I disturbed you by making Jaken EXPLODE." Though her tone didn't change, her eyes got really big when she said 'explode', making Sesshomaru's eye twitch. Sh skipped over to Sesshie, and the sudden return to her normal manner was too much even for Sesshomaru, who turned and bolted, fleeing through the forest away from his tiny charge. Rin blinked, momentarily confused, then she shrugged happily, and skipped off after him.

The sun rose, as is its habit, and Inu Yasha and his friends were packing up their stuff and preparing to move on in their hunt for the Shikon Jewel, when Sesshomaru came barrelling out of the woods towards them. Inu Yasha snarled like a rabid puppy and drew Tetsusaiga on his broher, glaring.  
"Sesshomaru!" Surprisingly, Sesshomaru didn't even slow down to acknowledge the challenge. He charged past his brother and hid behind him. Inu Yasha looked in shock at his brother, who was quivering behind him like a frightened child. "What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru?!" Sesshomaru merely peered out from behind his brother, yipped like a poodle, and darted back. By now, the rest of Inu Yasha's friends had also recovered their voices and glanced in the direction Sesshie had come from. To their eyes, it was only harmless, innocent Rin, skipping along with a bunch of flowers in her hand. How she almost kept up with Sesshomaru, we shall never know. Anyway, Kagome looked curiously from the girl to Sesshomaru and back.  
"Uh, Sesshomaru, why are you hiding from Rin?" Sesshie soon realised his pride was going to die screaming in a messy pile of goo in about five seconds, and that there was nothing he could do to prevent this. He made the effort, however, standing up once more ad giving is half-brother and his companions a disdainful look.  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand, wench." Inu Yasha growled, but his monk friend interrupted, looking 'honestly' puzzled.  
"Then please explain why the 'great' Lord Sesshomaru is running and hiding from a tiny human child." Kagome nodded, also looking curious, but still on guard.  
"And where's that little toady guy who always follows you around?" Sesshomaru's eye twitched as Rin skipped over, holding up her bunch of flowers.  
"For you, Lord Sesshomaru!" There was a blur, and Sesshomaru was suddenly peeking out from behind a very large tree a few meters away. That was too much for Miroku, who burst out laughing. Sesshomaru spared a second to glare at him before going back to watching Rin avidly.  
"Oh, this is rich! The 'great' Sesshomaru, running in terror from a little girl bearing flowers! Oh, what a fearsome demon, we should all just surrender now!" Rin was glaring at Miroku, who stopped laughing to look at her in puzzlement as her eyes flared red.  
"Don't insult Lord Sesshie-sama!" (sorry, I just thought it would be really funny if she called him that... yeah, I know what-sama means... ;) ) Miroku followed Jaken into the realms of oblivion as Rin made him explode too. Inu Yasha and his crew stared at the girl with wide eyes, but she ignored their attention, returning to normal and giggling as she pulled a scrap of purple cloth from her head, and began dancing on the squidgy Miroku-bits. "Ooh, purple!" That was apparently the breaking point for Inu Yasha's crew too. There was a larger, multicoloured blur, and Inu Yasha was hiding behind the same tree as his brother. The two exchanged glances, then pointedly looked away from each other, watching Rin intently. The little girl looked around, confused as to why everyone but herself and Sango had randomly vanished. Sango was shaking, the reality of Miroku's extremely violent and gross demise suddenly hitting her. She glared at Rin with murder in her eyes, hefting Hiraikotsu(uh... how do you spell it?) over her head.  
"YOU KILLED MIROKU! YOU LITTLE WITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" She swung the boomerang down, knocking Rin to the ground, unconscious. The males seemed perfectly happy to stay in their hiding places and let Sango squash the child flat, but Kagome had noticed something strange about the girl, so she ran out into the middle of the field and bitch-slapped Sango.  
"Stop!" Sango stared at Kagome, wide eyed.  
"SHE KILLED MIROKU!"  
"She's been possessed by a Shikon shard! Look!" Kagome knelt, pulling the tainted shard out of the back of Rin's neck. It purified in her grasp, but Sango still looked upset.  
"That doesn't help Miroku, he's STILL DEAD!" Kagome shook the other girl, and slapped her again.  
"Calm down! Sesshomaru can bring him back to life with the Tensaiga, I think he owes us that much!" Over behind their tree, Inu Yasha gave Sesshomaru a Look. The older demon nodded, drawing the sword of Life.  
"On one condition, dear brother." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
"And that would be?"  
"We never speak of this again."  
"Agreed!"

Well? I was kinda having a hard time figuring out how to end it... anyway, I hope you liked it, my English teacher certainly didn't... and yes, I am aware that legions of rabid Sesshie fangirls will probably hate me for this... but that's what makes life fun! (runs off waving a 'Flame me, Flame me, Just Don't Blame me!' sign in the air.)  
Sesshomaru: (shakes his sexy silver-haired head) Fool.  
Rin: Please review!


End file.
